


Grandpa

by Avatar Maddhatter (mad_hatter_9306), mad_hatter_9306



Series: Zuko Oneshots [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/Avatar%20Maddhatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Zuko says something weird, and staring ensues.
Series: Zuko Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Grandpa

Zuko stumbled out of his tent, still half-asleep. "Morning," he said tiredly to his teammates, then wandered over to make the tea. He poured it into five cups, then retuned to the group. "Katara... Sokka... Toph... and Grandpa." He settled with his own cup on a log. He sipped at it appreciatively. As he drank it, he slowly woke up more. He noticed that everyone was staring at something. He looked over his shoulders. "What? Did I do something?"

"Oh, no, nothing," said Katara.

Aang's tattoos glowed blue. He floated a few inches off the ground, then settled, and Zuko knew it was Avatar Roku, not Aang. "Good morning, great-grandson."

Now Sokka and Katara were staring at Aang, too. Toph stared somewhere in between Aang and Zuko. They stared as Aang/Roku drank his tea. "Delicious," he pronounced. "I see that my grandnephew has taught you well."

"Thank you," said Zuko.

Aang came out of the Avatar State, and continued sipping his tea as if nothing had happened. So everybody else sipped their tea as if most of the events of that morning had not happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Zuko isn't the type to joke like this, but... it was just too funny. Also, I'm a new fan to Avatar: The Last Airbender, so I don't fully know how the Avatar State works.


End file.
